


Make Me

by Nuggalolisk



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hate Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, hair grabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggalolisk/pseuds/Nuggalolisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr- "Come over here and make me." </p>
<p>Aurea wanted to get in a fight and Cullen was as easy target. Only he didn't take the bait quite as she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

            Aurea slammed Cullen against the wall, her hands fisted themselves in his hair to jerk his head down so she could claim his lips with hers. This all started with one sentence, just six words: “Come over here and make me.” She egged him on, she baited him and he took it, if not quite how she expected it. His teeth caught her lower lip and pulled harshly, his breath washing over her chin. She let go of his hair with one hand and wrapped her fingers around his jaw. This close to his skin, she could smell his shaving cream, the soap from his hair. He smelled sweet and earthy, powerful.

            She didn’t gasp when his hands cupped her ass and lifted her from the ground, but instead wound her legs around his waist. Her throat formed a grunt as Cullen shoved her back against the wall, moving his hands so he could rip at the buttons on her top. No one would question anything about a couple of people fucking in a store room of the Blooming Rose, it was a common sight to behold, so Aurea didn’t bother stifling her moan when Cullen leaned down and bit her collar bone lightly.

            “You’re not going to hurt me Rutherford, so fuck me,” she whispered in his ear, her teeth nipping the lobe sharply.

            Cullen ground his hips roughly against the apex of Aurea’s thighs. “Is that what you want, Amell?” His fingers wound in her hair, jerking her head back so he could look into the amber suns of her eyes. Her mouth opened in a hiss and Cullen leaned down so his lips were just over hers. “You want me to take you against the wall?” he growled lowly in his throat, tongue sliding out to lick hers.

            Aurea whined low in her throat, the sound nearly humiliating her in its need. His hand was heavy in her hair and pulled it deliciously tight. She ground her hips into his begging him to take her. His hand held firm when she leaned forward to kiss him again, preventing her from doing so. She reached down to the laces of his breeches, but whimpered when his hands grabbed hers. He pushed them over her head and held them against the wall.

            “I want to hear you say it, rogue. Do you want me to fuck you?” Each word of the question was punctuated by a slow roll of his hips, dragging his hardness across her covered slit.

            “Yes.” She strained her wrists against his fingers. His hold was like iron.

            Cullen leaned down as far as he could and bit the top of her breast before sucking some of the flesh into his mouth. She watched the top of his head move against her as he worked his way along her chest, leaving marks in his path. Heels pressed into the small of his back to pull him closer. One of his hands left her wrist to work at the laces on her pants. He yanked her hips as he pulled at the strings. With her hand free she grabbed onto his curly locks as he teased her flesh at the edge of her breast band.

            “Just take it off, Rutherford!” her voice bit into the dark like a dragon biting into a cow.

            His chuckle vibrated against her skin. He shook his head, stubble scratching delectably across her sensitized flesh. Index and middle fingers hooked under her band and pulled it down. Time was not wasted and his lips closed around a nipple, sucking harshly. She moaned, pressing his head closer to the flesh of her chest, and her wrist strained against the hold he still had on her. Heat settled between her legs. Her clit throbbed with want of him.

            “If you don’t fuck me, I’m going to find someone who wi-“ her words turned into gasps when she felt Cullen shove his hand down the front of her unlaced pants and slide his fingers into her waiting heat. They were thick and calloused, curling into her and dragging along her walls slowly.

            Her moans twisted into the air around them she gasped out his name, bucking her hips against his thrusting fingers. His mouth left her breast so he could pull back and watch her face. “Can you feel how wet you are for me already?” His finger flicked against her clit forcefully, drawing forth a wanton moan.

            Cullen pushed her legs from around his waist and set her back on her feet. She could feel her knees shaking. Her breath pushed at the tight band under her breast. She let him turn her around, his hands gripping her hips tightly. His teeth worried the junction of her neck and shoulder and she pressed her ass back into his crotch and ground roughly. Pants were yanked down, baring her flesh to the chilly air.

            His hands ran over the skin he found there, gripping a tight handful before lightly slapping her. He brought a hand to the center of her shoulders and pushed her forward, making her bend at the waist and steady herself by placing her hands on the stone wall in front of her. Her legs rubbed together, trying to relieve some of the pleasure that throbbed there. His hips pressed against her, hard cock rubbing the cleft of her ass.

            “Looks like I’m not the only one who’s excited,” the smirk could be heard dripping from her voice like honey.

            A gasp flew out of her mouth when he flipped her to her back, picked her up by her hips and dumped her on a crate beside them. Her legs opened wide, keeping him between her hips. She started to rise, to grab onto his hair and pull him down for a kiss, but he stopped her: one hand on her sternum, the other gripping her hip hard enough to bruise. His teeth pinched tightly at the flesh on her jaw, her soft neck, supple chest. Scruff on his jaw and chin dragging roughly across her. Aurea tossed her head back and mewled loudly as the flat of his tongue ran over her nipple before circling the tight bud with the tip. A rough palm ran over her sex before two thick fingers slid inside, curling against her in a way that made her head spin.

            Her chest heaved, breath rushing in and out of her open mouth with her moans. She wanted to feel his muscles, to know how they felt rolling beneath her hands. Her cry was swallowed by his mouth when his thumb rubbed tight circles against her clit. Fingers started to scrape and pull at his neck, and she pushed at his armor with quiet whimpers. “Take it off, Rutherford. I want to feel you.”

            The only answer he gave her was to let himself travel down her body, fingers still working her, tongue leading the way. He circled her navel before allowing it to dip in and make her hips squirm against him. Perfect teeth nipped the skin on her big hips before sucking a mark into the pale flesh. She sat up on her elbows, watching him lower himself to his knees in front of her. The way his stubble ran over the soft sensitive skin of her thighs drove her to gasping. He withdrew his fingers from her heat. She watched as he brought them to his lips and licked them clean, tongue running between the digits. His warm brown eyes met hers, a smirk tugging up at the corner of his lips.

            Her legs were lifted up and placed over his shoulders, ass dragged to the edge of the crate. His hot breath fanned across her as he moved in closer to her dripping cunt. Fingers clenched the edge of the crate in anticipation. She could practically feel his smirk against her flesh. He turned his head and dragged his nose along her thigh, licking and nipping the flesh gently as he went. With each slow pass of his tongue, each sharp bite of his teeth against her, Aurea’s legs twitched around his head. By the time his tongue finally laved across her slit, she was shaking. Her moan caught in her throat. His stubble scrapped across her thighs each time he made a pass over her with his tongue. Thick fingers spread her open so he could get deeper, his mouth making lewd noises as he sucked and licked. Her nails gripped into his shoulders and her hips rolled against him.

            He was purposefully missing her clit each time he licked at her. Yet she still moaned each time his fingers dug into the flesh at her hips. Her thighs trembled around his head. His curls were soft against her flesh, a sharp contrast to the prickling of his facial hair. She dug her heels into the back of his shoulder blades and arched her back away from the rough wood. The pleasure was sharp when he finally took her clit into his mouth. He groaned around her, his hips bucking into the air in front of him. His back muscles moved with a roll each time he pushed against the back of her thighs.

            Aurea almost moaned his name. Almost. It was there on the tip of her tongue, dangling close to the precipice. She wondered how it would feel in her mouth, if it would taste like him: mint and lavender honey. Her leg twitched and her toes curled when he slid two of his fingers inside her twitching body, curling and caressing her. She was so close to the edge. She felt like screaming. Her breath made sharp noises into the air around them. No doubt lost on accustomed ears. Fire was coursing through her veins in the guise of blood. She hadn’t felt that way since-

Cullen swirled his tongue around that heavenly bundle of nerves. He moaned into her when her nails dug into his scalp to push his face closer to her. His mouth lowered, just over his fingers and he licked her. He licked her from fingers to her clit. Over and over again. Her whines fell muffled on his ears, but they still sounded like the epitome of sin. Lush hips moved against him, begging, pleading for him to push her over the edge she was hovering on. He could feel it, tightening around his fingers, raking her nails softly against his scalp- carefully, almost like a caring motion.

Aurea looked down her body to find Cullen gazing up at her. She hadn’t even realized she had removed one hand from his hair to play with her nipples. She pulled and rolled, pinched and flicked at them while her hips rolled. _So fucking close._ Her back arched, her heels pulling back as her orgasm came barreling towards her. His tongue. _Maker_ , that tongue. Just as his fingers found that spongy flesh inside her, his lips latched onto her clit. She came undone. Her hands abandoned her body and his to clamp over her mouth, catching her cries. She felt the fire swim through her veins and feared she would be consumed by it. And she was and still he kept going. He worked her through her orgasm until she was shaking and her back smacked down on the crate.

Cullen pulled away from the blonde with care, dropping her legs and letting her feet find the floor before completely standing. Her hair and come out of its usually neat bun- the faint tinge of red muffled by the orange candlelight. One hand settled back onto her breast, the other smoothed over her stomach. He wondered what she looked like pleasuring herself. Hastily he began stripping his armor. Each piece, no matter how hurried, was set down carefully. His cock throbbed with each quiet mewl and gasp she made. He wanted- _needed_ to be inside her.

She watched him as he undressed. The way he moved was like water. He was all muscle and hard flesh. A few scars littered his body- she knew better than to ask on them. He was impressive. Even her dislike of the man could not shield his attractiveness from her. Cullen’s shoulders were wide and well defined. Years of carrying armor, a sword, and a shield did well. His chest was chiseled and bare- _does he wax?_ The skin over his belly was tight. She wanted to lick it. To run her tongue over that v shaped indentation at his hips would be to taste heaven.

His hips were wide. Not thin like some men get when they gain muscle. His thighs were thick, covered with dense muscle and blonde hair. That sinful smirk crossed her face when she saw his cock. Her tongue drew cross her lips as she saw the precum drip from the tip and fall to the floor. _What a waste._ He wasn’t terribly long- which she appreciated. Too long and it hurt. Oh, but was he thick, maybe three of her fingers wide. When he gave a few strokes with his hand, she saw the dark vein that ran up the pale underside. He curved slightly to the right- nothing that would impair a good blowjob.

            He stalked over to her and lifted her from the crate, tired of her ogling. She let him move her to the wall and spin her so she was facing it. Her hands fell forwards to support herself, her torso parallel with the floor. In one quick moment, he was sheathed inside her. She choked on her gasp. He stretched her so nicely. Just enough to make her knees quake. Her hands shifted on the stone in front of her when Cullen rocked into her once more. His thrusts were slow, testing, almost gentle. When he pulled back once again, Aurea thrust her self backwards onto him while he slid himself into her, making them both groan with the force.

            His hand fisted in her hair, bowing her back when he pulled. She bit her lip to muffle her moans and gasps. She could feel her wetness slide down her thigh with each thrust of his hips. His grunts echoed in the room, filling her ears, along with her gasps and the slap of skin on skin. Pleasure wrung its self around Aurea, making her clit throb, begging for his fingers or his tongue again. She felt his hot breath against her ear before she heard him growl, the noise going straight between her thighs. Her skin was on fire.

            “Cullen,” his name was a gasp, a plead, and it tasted sweet on her tongue. Fingers resisted the urge to cling to something.

            As if he knew, as if he could sense the unasked question, Cullen let go of her hair and trailed his hand down to the apex of her thighs. His thick thumb slid in her wetness and found her clit where he drew tight and slow circles. She felt so good around him: clenching and pulling him in deeper every time he pulled out of her. He stopped fully seated in her and rolled his hips a few times. He enjoyed the sound of her pleased whimpers. He rolled his hips again to press into her harder.

            “Are you going to cum for me again, Aurea?”  Her name was a slip, but it felt good in his mouth, yet clumsy as if he were speaking a foreign tongue.

            With a moan she nodded. Her gasp was ripped out of her with his teeth found the back of her neck and he sucked a bruise into the flesh. His hips finally started to piston in and out of her again. His thumb was relentless on her clit. Just as she was about to scream his name he pulled out. She was spun around until her chest pressed to his. When he picked her up, her thick legs wrapped around his waist and her back hit the wall. Just like that he slid into her again.

            Sweat beaded on his forehead, nose, and his cheekbones. Curls fell out of their perfectly coiffed position. His cheeks were red and his lip swollen. _Has he been biting it?_ She reached her hands to his face, wanting to pull him in for a kiss. He had other plans. He took her wrists in one hand and pinned them against the wall above her head. She dropped it back against the wall when he rocked into her: the new position letting him slide across her throbbing clit. She was so close to orgasm before, it took her no time to get there again. ‘Please’ fell from her lips like a chant from the Maker himself. She was so close her toes curled and burned with lightening.

            He was close. He could feel it each time he moved in her spasming walls. Cullen let his face drop to the crook of her neck where he sucked another mark into her flesh. His hips stuttered and he groaned into her. He dropped his hand from her wrists and shoved it between their bodies, rolling her clit again. Her fingers instantly dug into his shoulders, gripping him tightly.

            “Cullen!” She came with a scream of his name. Her cunt jerked and pulsed around him.

Her hands struggled to pull him closer to her. Her breath was just a long and drawn out high-pitched whine as he continued to thrust into her. Each one accompanied by a groan or a growl. She thought she would lose her mind as he kept his thumb moving. The pleasure was so sharp it actually hurt, but the pain drove her on. She didn’t want it to end. If she had it her way, he would have fucked her all night. Finally, his thrusts faltered and he pushed into her one last time before he released. His groan sounded foreign to his own ears. He let himself fall against her while her legs dropped from his waist. Her hands smoothed through his hair, as if she were a lover. As soon as the thought came to his mind, she stopped, letting her hands drop to his shoulders.

She thought about giving him a mark. His shoulder was perfect level to do so, but still she stopped. She felt him gasp against her, his chest heaving with his labored breaths. The orgasm he gave her still swimming peacefully through her limbs, relaxing them from their usual state. Carefully, the two slipped from each other. Aurea wincing slightly as he pulled his softening cock and thumb out of her. They found their clothes quietly, Cullen picking up her pants and handing them to her.

            “Are you alright?” Cullen broke the awkward silence while Aurea refastened her top to hide the light bite marks.

            She looked up from her work and tilted her head at the man. He looked different, softer than he had before. His eyes held shame as he worried the pommel of his sword. “You didn’t hurt me, Cullen. Well, only how I wanted you too. I’m alright.” Aurea finished buttoning and Cullen still stood as a statue would against the wall. “Are you?”

            “I hadn’t…Not since before the tower.”

            “I…Maker, Cullen. Andraste’s tits, why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have,” what was the right word? “Come at you like that had I known.”

            Cullen held up his hand to stop her. “You didn’t upset me. I am not a blushing maid, Aur- Amell.”

            “Rutherford, you just fucked me pretty much senseless. You can call me Aurea.” She pulled her pants on and laced them back up with clumsy fingers. “Damn it.”

            Cullen smirked and brought himself to stand in front of her. He batted her hands away and began to tie her laces for her. “You are nothing like a desire demon…Aurea. I am alright. If you are?”

            “If people wouldn’t talk, you’d be carrying me home.”

            “I still could. There are ways not to be seen.” He didn’t let his hand brush her hair out of her face. He didn’t let his fingers trace over the sharp cheekbones or her fleshy lips.

            “Just because you gave me an amazing orgasm, doesn’t mean you have to start being nice.” She stepped away from him before she leaned into his raised hand. _Does he even know he raised it?_ She picked her blades back up and slid them into the scabbards at her back. “If you ever need something like this again, Rutherford, you know where to find me.”

            “You just fucked me senseless, Aurea. I think you can call me Cullen.”

            “Not on your life, Rutherford.”

           


End file.
